


Adult Truth or Dare

by BornToLose



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: A simple game of truth or dare leads to some confessions...
Relationships: Gwilym Lee/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Adult Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to day 6 of Mazzlee week

On the last day of shooting Bohemian Rhapsody, Ben had invited the main cast - who had all become very good friends in the past five months - over for a party at his flat to say goodbye before most of them would move on to other projects. They'd still meet during awards season of course, but this was one of their final days together with everyone living in London.

Tonight was the night and quite a bit of alcohol was involved. After a couple of drinks and casual chats including the many inside jokes, they started playing the old party games they used to play in high school. Among them was truth or dare. When it was Rami's turn, he spinned the bottle and it pointed at Joe, who just smirked. "Dare," he said without hesitation.

He knew the kind of questions Rami would ask him, so he didn't really have to worry. It was all in good fun and if it did turn out to be something too embarrassing, everyone was hopefully drunk enough not to remember it the next day. "I dare you," he made a dramatic pause, "to pick the hottest person in the room and whisper dirty things in their ear."

Despite the rather wide assortment of people he could have chosen, it didn't take him long to pick somebody. He looked at Gwilym sitting next to him and leaned in, a cheeky grin on his face before he collected himself and performed the dare. The taller man was already blushing before Joe even opened his mouth. "Did you know that you are incredibly sexy? You make me think such dirty thoughts… Really, if we weren't here right now, you'd have absolutely no chance of keeping your clothes on."

Gwilym gulped and nervously glanced down at his lap. He prayed Joe would stop as soon as possible before he'd get hard, but it was incredibly difficult to even try and hide his tension as Joe started nibbling on his ear while talking about what he'd like to do to him. His words in combination with that low voice made him weak.

"Y'know I sometimes wonder if you're even aware of how much you turn me on, wearing those shirts with half of the buttons undone," he continued, biting his lip.

Secretly, it wasn't him acting anymore and he found himself speaking his mind at this point, although he thought he was pretty bad at dirty talk. Perhaps the alcohol had an influence on his confidence, but it certainly didn't control his feelings. He was still sober enough to know he wanted to finally tell his best friend about his darker thoughts - even if under the disguise of a silly game.

"I ask myself, 'Does he know how much I want him right now?' God, the things I wanna do to you seeing you like this… Way too raunchy to say out loud - but I'd gladly show you later."

After Joe found it was enough for now, he ended the challenge with a kiss below his ear and a wink before returning to his usual spot. To be honest, he loved Rami for choosing this dare, as he could finally ramble to Gwil about what had been on his mind for so long without being judged. Now he only hoped he got that it wasn't just a game for him and he meant everything he'd said.

Gwilym, on the other hand, wasn't sure what to think of what had just happened. What he knew for certain was that it gave him this odd feeling he couldn't describe. He couldn't exactly believe that Joe did feel about him this way, but then again, he'd sounded so serious about it and it wasn't some spontaneous dirty talk you'd come up with just for truth or dare. It seemed to be something Joe was really thinking - even if not about him. But what if their popular joke about them being in love wasn't a joke anymore? Could it turn into more?

Rami probably suspected something. He was one of Joe's best friends and he surely had a purpose behind making him do this. There was already so much to think about and the game had just begun…

Nearing the end, it was Lucy's turn to ask Gwil. She grinned impudently and leaned slightly forward, which scared him a bit to be honest. It would be embarrassing, no matter which option he'd choose. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He wasn't in the mood to make a total fool of himself once again tonight.

"If you had to go skinny dipping with someone, who would you choose?" She wiggled her eyebrows and he could tell that she knew the answer, but she wanted to hear him say it out loud for everyone to know.

He looked around the room for a second before raising his beer cup to his lips, mumbling, "Joe probably."

Gwil thought he was too drunk to be embarrassed, but it turned out he wasn't, so he had to do something about that - by refilling his cup once more. Following his bold reply, he felt Joe's eyes piercing holes into him from the side, but he didn't dare look directly at him. It was enough to know that his crush was staring at him for what seemed like an eternity and he was desperately waiting for him to take his eyes off of him.

Not a half hour later, the party was over and everyone was on their way home. Joe asked Gwilym if he could walk him home so they could have a chat and even though he had a strange feeling about it, he agreed. How could he not, after all? He always enjoyed spending time with him and maybe it would clear some things about tonight up.

When they left Ben's apartment building, they started off with light conversation, but after a couple of minutes of them walking down the street with their hands in their coat pockets in silence, Gwil cleared his throat. "Um… what you said earlier, uh, the dare, you know?" he stammered, avoiding Joe's eyes by looking down at his feet. "Did- did you mean it?"

"Well… yeah," the ginger replied, his steps becoming slower.

Gwilym stopped and finally looked up at him, dumbfounded. Joe explained, "Everything I said to you… it was true. I meant it."

He looked like he couldn't believe he was saying this himself - and neither could Gwil. "Even when you said you wanted me?" he asked slowly, not sure if he was just kidding him.

"Yup." Joe nodded and started walking again, but Gwil grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a kiss that only got deeper and more passionate with every move of their lips. Yes, they were pretty much drunk, but sober enough to know they wanted to do this.

When they pulled away, Joe said, "We should do more stuff together while I'm still in London."

"Yeah, we should," he agreed breathlessly. It seemed so surreal that he'd actually kissed his best friend, but it felt _so good_.

"How about skinny dipping?"

They were both smirking mischievously and Gwil changed the subject, keeping Joe's suggestion in the back of his head for another day. "Would you like to stay the night?"

"I don't think we'll do much tonight, but I'd rather sober up with you than on my own." He chuckled, sealing his statement with another kiss before hurrying home with Gwilym.


End file.
